Wideband transceivers typically contain both transmitters and receivers. Transmitters are used to take a signal from a communication device, generate a high power signal (e.g., amplify the signal) that can be transmitted from the communication device to a destination, and then propagate the signal away from the transmitter to the destination. Receivers take a signal that has been transmitted from a destination and pass the signal to the communication device.
One of the problems with existing communication systems is that communication systems may have a fixed capacity and range. Changes to the capacity or range of communication systems may require hardware changes to the communication systems. These hardware changes are expensive and time consuming, particularly when they concern changes to base station hardware, as heavy lift equipment and/or dangerous ascents of base station towers can be required.
When communication systems are initially installed, there may be a need for maximizing the coverage area of the communication system. As the number of subscribers increases and additional communication systems are installed, there may be a shift away from a need for coverage area to a need for increased capacity. Adapting the system to support these changed needs may generally require costly hardware installations, network downtime, and lease renegotiations. Similarly, even in the same network infrastructure deployment phase, in some locations there may be a greater need for higher capacity than for greater range.